Chaos!
by rapminion
Summary: Sesuatu yang menghalangi langkah Kris, sungguh menawarkan kekacauan / KrisSica / SuRong /review please


Title: Chaos!

Author: skyoo74

Length: One-shot (3000+w)

Genre: Family, Comedy gajadi

Rate: All ages

Cast(s):

Ex EXO's Kris Wu

Ex SNSD's Jessica Jung

EXO's Kim Junmyeon

A Pink's Park Chorong

Kim Heedong (OC)

Disclaimer: all chara(s) belong to their God, I only own the plot. No plagiarism pls. my first fanfic. Tidak bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan chara, karena mereka akan tetap ganteng/apa. And sorry for some rude words, itu hanya ditulis untuk kelancaran cerita.

Summary: Sesuatu yang menghalangi langkah Kris, sungguh menawarkan kekacauan.

Wu Yi Fan dan Jung Sooyeon. Seorang China dan seorang Korea, atau juga dua orang blasteran Amerika yang disatukan dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Walaupun begitu, mereka sangat jarang berkomunikasi. Hanya berkomunikasi yang penting saja seperti 'Sarapannya sudah kusiapkan','Tolong cuci piringnya, aku sibuk','Aku pergi kerja, annyeong'. Hanya sebatas itu. Wajar saja orang-orang yang tinggal disekitar apartemennya sering menjuluki mereka dengan sebutan 'The Cold Couple'. Mereka juga jarang melakukan skinship. Namun, jika sedang bertemu dengan teman-teman atau rekan kerja Kris—panggilan Wu Yi Fan—ataupun Jessica—panggilan Sooyeon—, mereka akan bersikap layaknya pasangan biasa. Bergelayutan manja, bercanda dengan candaan _cheesy_ , dan lainnya.

Dulu, mereka dijodohkan oleh orangtua mereka karena hubungan pekerjaan. Hanya karena ayah Jessica yang membantu ayah Kris dalam pekerjaan, ayah Kris menjodohkan Kris dengan Jessica. Karena itulah, hanya sedikit—bahkan mungkin tidak ada—rasa cinta mereka satu sama lain.

Namun, 'seonggok' bayi merubah kehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Kris terbangun agak terlambat pagi itu. Namun tak masalah baginya, karena dia sedang cuti hari ini. Seperti biasa, ia menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk dirinya sendiri jika istrinya belum bangun. Tak pernah ada pikiran 'Balas-Budi' kepada istrinya yang sudah menyiapkan sarapannya setiap pagi.

Ia mulai mengambil handuk, dan mandi. Setelah itu, ia mengambil roti dan selai strawberry. Sejenak ia berpikir ketika mengambil selai strawberry itu, "Oh, ayolah, relakan lambungmu mencerna ini. Dan mari salahkan Jessica jika lambungmu bermasalah." Dia berpikir bahwa laki-laki tidak pantas menggunakan sesuatu yang berbau pink atau bahkan 'hanya' strawberry. Oh, sepertinya hal ini tidak berlaku pada salah satu teman satu kampusnya dulu—Byun Baekhyun. Ia pernah kepergok sedang menyikat giginya dengan pasta gigi strawberry. Bahkan pacarnya pernah berkata, "Bau mulutnya strawberry ketika ia menciumku." Semuanya tergelak saat itu. Dan Kris pikir lebih keren baginya jika mulutnya berbau mint. Syukurlah dia belum pernah berciuman dengan Jessica.

Ia mulai mengoleskan selai itu sambil menelan ludah.—koreksi, menelan kenyataan, bahwa ia akan mengonsumsi selai strawberry. Namun, tak apalah, toh hanya sekali. Ia mulai memakan roti itu. Tak tahan, ia akhirnya hanya memakan setengah dari roti itu, dan berinisiatif untuk membeli sarapan diluar. Ia memotong bekas gigitannya pada roti itu dan berniat memberikannya ke Jessica dengan alasan,

 _Setengah potong roti untukmu. Tadi aku sudah makan 1 setengah roti, dan setengahnya untukmu. Maaf sedikit lancang. Aku keluar sebentar, ada keperluan. Annyeong…_

 _Kris._

Ya, itulah alasannya dan ia tulis disebuah notes kecil yang ia tempelkan di piring tempat roti tadi. Well, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ia mulai mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil. Setelah itu, ia buru-buru keluar. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia menarik kenop pintu apartemennya.

Sesuatu menghalangi langkah Kris.

Sebuah keranjang yang ditutupi kain berwarna hijau dan ada notes biru diatasnya.

 _Annyeong, Wu Yi Fan ataupun Jung Sooyeon yang menemukan ini. Maaf sebelumnya, aku ingin menitipkan bayiku di apartemenmu. Ya, kuakui aku belum memberitahumu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja aku mendapatkan panggilan untuk secepatnya ke luar negeri bersama istriku, dan tidak memungkinkan untuk membawanya kesana, karena tidak ada yang bisa mengawasinya._

 _Dan, maaf sekali lagi jika aku memilih kalian untuk merawat bayi ini. Karena hanya kalian yang kulihat mempunyai banyak waktu luang. Yang lain sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan._

 _Dan, maaf yang ketiga kalinya untuk cara aku memberikan bayinya, yaitu dengan meletakkan bayinya didepan pintu kalian. Sudah dari jam 5.30 pagi tadi aku memencet bel, tapi kalian belum membuka pintunya. Sementara pesawatku hampir berangkat._

 _Tolong jaga Kim Heedong dengan baik._

 _3Hugs and Kisses from your lovely neighbor, Kim Junmyeon and Park Chorong3_

Kris mengambil notes itu dan membacanya perlahan. Itu tadi dari teman lamanya, Kim Junmyeon, si pendek menyebalkan. Lalu serasa mendapat berita bahwa akan terjadi perang dunia ketiga, ia melemparkan notes itu ke lantai. 'Kenapa tidak di penitipan bayi saja, hah? Keluarga kaya sepertimu seharusnya tidak terlalu pelit!' batin Kris. Ia sangat bingung menghadapi bayi ini.

"Sica! Sica! Ireonaa! Ppalli!" teriak Kris sambil menghambur ke kamar mereka, tanpa mempedulikan keranjang bayi tersebut ataupun dengan pintu yang masih terbuka. Di pikirannya hanya satu, bagaimana caranya menyingkirkan bayi itu secepatnya.

Jessica yang masih terlelap hanya melenguh sedikit, efek dari mimpinya. "Sica!" teriak Kris lagi. Ia merasa sangat frustasi. Akhirnya, Jessica terbangun dengan mata yang menyipit karena bias cahaya yang menyilaukan. "Eum?" tanyanya pelan. "Ada yang ingin membakar kepalaku!" jawab Kris frustasi. Jessica hanya melongo cengo. "Maksudmu?"

"Lihat sesuatu didepan pintu," ujar Kris singkat. "Debt Collector? Bukannya kau sudah bayar?" celetuk Jessica. Kris mendengus. Ia tak tahan. "Pergi dan lihatlah sendiri."

Akhirnya Jessica bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu dengan mulutnya yang tak berhenti menguap. Setelah ia didepan pintu, ia melihat keranjang itu lalu berjongkok hendak membuka kain itu. Ia menyibakkan rambutnya lalu membuka dengan pelan kain itu. "Hanya bayi." Ujarnya enteng sambil melihat kebelakang, kearah Kris. Lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Itu hanya bayi. Bukan masalah bes—MWO? BAYI?" Jessica menyadari apa yang dilihatnya. Bahkan ia sampai terduduk dengan sedikit terlempar ke belakang. Ia mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya dan deru nafasnya akibat keterkejutannya tadi.

"What should we do?" Kris mengacak rambutnya kesal. Jessica menatap bayi itu dan Kris bergantian dengan ekspresi ini-tidak-mungkin-terjadi.

Hening.

Pikiran mereka sama; what should we do for that silly baby

"Bayi Junmyeon, benar?" Jessica membuka mulutnya. Kris, dengan posenya yang cool—yaitu dengan berdiri dengan tangan satu dipinggang dan tangan satunya lagi memijat pelipisnya—ia mengangguk. Lalu ia menunjuk notes biru yang sudah tergeletak menyedihkan

Jessica mengambilnya dan membacanya. "Pabo. Banyak penitipan bayi disini." Timpalnya. "Serahkan saja pada penitipan bayi itu dan kita akan hidup disini dengan tenang." Lanjutnya enteng. Kris mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kurasa tidak." Jessica berbalik dan menatap Kris, bingung. Ia merasa bahwa idenya tadi sudah paling benar. "Junmyeon tidak memberitahu kapan ia pulang ke sini. Bisa saja ia tiba-tiba sudah ke apartemen ini tanpa sepengetahuan kita, lalu ia berniat mengambil bayinya, dan dengan santainya kita mengatakan 'Dia bahagia di penitipan bayi di dalam mall itu.' Aku merasa tidak enak, tidak menjalankan 'tugas' yang diberikan Junmyeon dengan baik." Jelas Kris panjang lebar.

Jessica hanya bisa melongo. Keduanya kembali memikirkan cara agar bayi itu 'menghilang'.

"Bagaimana kalau kita panggil Taeyeon eonnie untuk tinggal disini dan merawat bayi itu? Ia sudah punya anak, mestinya ia tahu caranya."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Lalu anak Taeyeon mau dikemanakan? Tidak mungkin ia sibuk mengurus dua anak sementara ada satu orang yang bersantai dirumah. Umur anaknya masih 7 bulan, Sica. Sementara kau tidak bisa mengurus satu bayi saja seperti ini."

Hening.

"Kalau aku bawa kerumah Kyungsoo? Dia sangat cocok menjadi eomma, menurutku. Lagipula aku sering kesana untuk urusan kerja."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah Jongin dan Sehun sering kesana juga? Apa bentuk bayi ini jika diserahkan ke Junmyeon?"

Hening lagi.

"Serahkan pada Tao. Ia sangat ingin memiliki anak. Seharusnya ia sudah belajar cara merawatnya. Aku yakin, dan pasti ia sangat bersungguh-sungguh melakukannya."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Baru pengalaman pertama. Walaupun ia sudah berusaha untuk merawatnya dengan baik, orang dengan kurang pengalaman, kurang bisa dipercaya,"

Hening.

Akhirnya terdengar helaan nafas berat Kris. "Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kita harus merawatnya."

.

.

.

.

Mari kita mulai acara 'KrisSica with a Silly Baby in Their Apartment, day 1'

*Jangan salahkan saya tentang penggunaan kata 'Silly', mereka sendiri yang menjulukinya begitu.*

Terdengar suara tangisan bayi ketika mereka sedang tidur siang. Dan saat itulah adu mulut terjadi pada mereka yang masih menutup matanya, mempertahankan argumen 'Kau yang seharusnya melakukannya'

"Diamkan bayi itu."

"Kau yang kesana."

"Aku?"

"Siapa yang menemukan bayi itu duluan?"

"Pintunya. Dan harusnya kau yang mendiamkan bayi itu. Ujungnya kau jadi ibu."

"Aku bukan ibu kandungnya. Buat apa aku mengurusi anak orang lain?"

Suara tangisannya bayi itu semakin kuat.

"Lihat? Dia bahkan mendukung perkataanku."

Akhirnya Kris bangkit. Ia berjalan malas kearah kursi panjang yang menyerupai tempat tidur bayi yang berisi Heedong. Lalu ia berusaha membuat bayi itu berhenti menangis. "Kau mengantuk?" tentu saja bayi itu tidak merespon. Hanya tangisannya yang semakin keras. "Lapar?" tiba-tiba tangisannya mereda sedikit. Kris meresponnya dengan 'Heedong-lapar' lalu ia berpikir.

Ha! Bahkan Junmyeon dan Sooyoung tidak meninggalkan makanan bayi ataupun uang untuk membeli makanan bayi. Mana mungkin di kulkas kamar apartemen yang tidak dihuni batita memiliki makanan bayi?

Maka berteriaklah Kris pada istrinya, "Sica! Ireona! Ppali! Jaga anak ini! Aku membeli makanannya sebentar! Cepatlah bangun!" Jessica spontan membelalakkan matanya lalu balas berteriak "Andwae! Aku saja yang beli! Kris! Aku saja yang beli!" vokal Jessica terbuang percuma, Kris tidak mengindahkannya. Kris tahu, Jessica tidak mau menghadapi bayi itu.

Jessica beringsut ke tepi ranjang. Lalu ia pergi ke tempat Heedong berada. "Sabarlah. Kris akan kembali." Ujar Jessica malas. Ia memperhatikan 'tempat tidur' Heedong. "OMO!" Jessica langsung berlari mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Kris. "KRIS TOLONG JANGAN LUPA BELI POPOK UNTUK HEEDONG!" Kris yang berada di jalan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. "Oh ya. Makanan untukku juga." Kata Jessica pelan. "Permintaan yang terakhir urus sendiri." Jawab Kris singkat lalu mematikan teleponnya.

Jessica hanya menelan ludahnya. Mencoba untuk sabar. Lalu ia kembali berjalan ke sofa yang ditiduri Heedong. Memikirkan cara membersihkan sofa yang telah dibasahi Heedong dengan pipisnya.

Ia mengambil kain bekas, meletakkannya di kursi sebelahnya. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat tubuh Heedong yang berat ke tempat yang telah dilapisi kain bekas tadi. Ia mengambil kain yang sudah dibasahi Heedong tadi dan menggantinya dengan kain yang baru. Ia berlari membawa kain yang dibasahi Heedong ke mesin cuci dengan menutup hidungnya. Setelah melemparnya dengan sembarangan, ia kembali ke Heedong. Memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan untuk menghiburnya. Yah, sebenarnya Jessica benci ini, namun keadaan dimana Heedong masih menangis walaupun pelan memaksanya.

 _Ting Tong!_

Terdengar bunyi bel di kamar apartemen mereka. Jessica membuka pintu. Ia mendapati Kris dengan temannya yang lebih pendek darinya. Dia, Do Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu menatap Kris dengan tatapan 'Buat-apa-kau-bawa-temanmu-?-kita-bisa-mengatasinya-sendiri' Seakan tahu pikirannya, Kris hanya menjawab "Kau pikir bisa? Bahkan dia lebih bisa darimu." Jarinya menunjuk Kyungsoo. Jessica hanya menghela nafas kasar dan menutup pintu setelah Kyungsoo masuk.

"Siapapun yang mampu mengganti popok Heedong, tolong lakukan. Aku tak mampu sama sekali." Ujar Jessica malas sambil mengambil selimut dan selanjutnya merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan bergelung dengan nyaman.

Kris mendesah kecil. Ia lalu mengeluarkan bungkusan yang ia bawa dan diletakkannya di keranjang bayi tempat Heedong ditinggalkan oleh Junmyeon.

"First. What should we do?" entah berapa kali Kris mengucapkan kata itu semenjak kedatangan bayi ini. "Kau harus mengganti popoknya dulu. Lihat? Celananya basah," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kearah bayi itu. Kris melihatnya. Ia bertanya lagi "Cara menggantinya?" Kyungsoo mulai mempraktekkannya, sementara Kris memperhatikannya.

/skip/masalahnya saya ga ngerti caranya T.T/

"Lalu, ambil celananya yang baru," lanjut Kyungsoo. Kris tersadar. Ia langsung menekan nomor Junmyeon di ponselnya.

"Yeobose—"

"WAHAI JUNMYEON TETANGGAKU, BAHKAN KAU TIDAK MENINGGALKAN SEHELAI PUN BAJU HEEDONG PADAKU! DENGAN INI, MAKA KUPUTUSKAN BAHWA HAK MENGASUH TE—"

"Lihat sesuatu di bawah keranjang bayi kemarin. Di bawah benda yang empuk itu,"

Kris membukanya.

"Oh, ya. Kau benar."

Lalu ia mematikan sambungannya. Mengambil baju yang terletak di bawah lapisan keranjang bayi itu. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo lagi.

/skip/masalah sama/

"Lihat? Mudah, bukan?" Kyungsoo menaruh bayi itu di tempat tidurnya, setelah memberitahu Kris tentang cara menggantikan popok dan membuat makanan bayi untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Acara "KrisSica with a Silly Baby in Their Apartment, day 2" dimulai.

.

Jessica menguap dalam-dalam, mengalahkan diameter mulut kudanil ketika sedang membuka mulutnya. Ia melihat keadaan Heedong. Sudah bersih, rapi, wangi. Dan sepertinya juga sudah kenyang. Tentu saja itu kerja Kris, yang sudah pergi kerja ke perusahaannya.

Ia melangkah kearah dapur, berniat membuat sarapan untuknya. Ia membuka kulkas, mengambil bahan-bahan. Lalu ia mengambil termos air yang berisi air panas dan menuangkannya di gelas. Ia meninggalkan gelas itu, lalu mengalihkan ke aktivitas yang lain.

Ia mulai memecahkan telur, dan memasaknya diatas wajan kecil. Tiba-tiba telinga Jessica mendapati sesuatu. Seperti air…

Ia membalikkan badannya. Astaga! That little troublemaker makes one problem, guys.

Heedong menumpahkan gelas berisi air panas tadi, namun gelasnya tidak jatuh. Jessica terdiam. Tangannya mematikan kompor, lalu ia berjalan kearah gelas dan Heedong. Membersihkannya dengan sedikit misuh-misuh dan ekspresi wajahnya yang ia buat 'sesabar' mungkin. "Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari tempatmu dan merangkak dengan kecepatan tinggi dan memanjat pantry, huh?" Tanya Jessica sambil membersihkan bekas airnya dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata-katanya.

"Ppa…" Bayi itu seperti mau mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa lagi ini..." Jessica memutar matanya mendengar bayi itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ia bertindak seperti dia tidak punya waktu untuk itu.

Heedong lalu sesunggukan. Kakinya yang mungil terkena cipratan air tadi. "Aku bahkan lebih sering merasakan yang lebih panas dari itu, Heedong." Jessica mengumpat dalam hati. Ia mengambil tisu dan mengusapkannya pada kaki mungil bayi itu.

Ketika hari sudah siang, ia menonton televisi dengan Heedong di pangkuannya. Ia berpikir tentang bagaimana caranya Heedong bisa lepas dari tempat tidurnya, merangkak kearah pantry dan memanjatnya.

Setelah menggabung-gabungkan, didapatlah kesimpulan bahwa Heedong mengeluarkan dirinya bersama Hattori, bergerak kearah pantry menunggangi cheetah, dan memanjat pantry bersama Boots si monyet.

Oh, lupakan

Ia mengeluarkan dirinya dengan memanjat—karena menurut Jessica ia adalah anak yang overhyperactive—lalu ia merangkak dengan cepat karena celananya panjang jadi ia tak perlu takut lecet di lutut, selanjutnya ia memanjat ke pantry menggunakan pijakan kaki di kursi pantry. Ah, ya, baru masuk akal!

Banyak sekali, ya, imajinasi dan rasa ingin tahunya Heedong!

.

.

.

Berbahagialah KrisSica karena acara "KrisSica with a Silly Baby in Their Apartment, day 3" ini merupakan episode terakhir.

.

Sekarang ini, mereka sedang berada disebuah pusat perbelanjaan; merupakan hal yang langka bagi mereka karena sepanjang hidup mereka setelah menikah, mereka belum pernah pergi berdua ke suatu tempat, kecuali acara rekan kerja Kris.—ah ya, dengan seorang bayi di gendongan Kris, tentunya.

Berawal dari Kris yang merasa jenuh dengan keadaan apartemennya yang berserakan—hasil 'kerja' Heedong dikamar mereka. Ya, selain itu Kris tidak ada pekerjaan yang bisa dibawa pulang untuk dikerjakan dikamar apartemennya. Alhasil, mereka pergi kesebuah pusat perbelanjaan dengan keadaan yang canggung, tentunya.

Mereka berjalan tanpa arah. Hanya mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan tersebut, dan melihat-lihat. Pikir-pikir, kasihan juga para penjaga toko yang mengharapkan mereka untuk membeli ditempatnya. Oh, kalian salah, shopkeepers.

Sampai akhirnya langkah kaki Kris terhenti disebuah restoran, diikuti berhentinya langkah Jessica. "Kau mau kesini?" tanya Kris. Matanya masih menatap restoran itu sementara dagunya menunjuk ke Jessica.

Gadis pendek itu mendengus sambil memutar matanya. Ia tahu, suaminya ini terlalu gengsi untuk mengucapkan 'Kau lapar?' atau sekedar 'Kau sudah makan?' ke istri yang sebenarnya tidak dia cintai.

"Tidak buruk," akhirnya Jessica mengatakan hal itu dan langsung cepat-cepat menuju salah satu meja disana. Kakinya terlalu pegal hanya untuk berdiri dan memikirkan kegengsian Kris itu. Sementara Kris hanya mengikuti di belakang.

Setelah duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Jessica, Kris langsung memanggil waiter dan memesankan satu kursi untuk bayi agar tangannya tidak susah untuk menggendong bayi—idiot—itu. Lalu mereka berdua memesan makanan untuk makan siang.

Dalam diam, Jessica mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Perlengkapan makanan bayi rupanya. Seperti mangkuk kecil, botol dot, dan makanannya. Oh, dan sebotol air hangat.

"Buatlah." Titah Jessica pada Kris sambil menyodorkan perlengkapan tadi. Ia sangat malas untuk meracik sendiri makanan itu. Sementara Kris hanya melebarkan matanya dan telunjuknya mengarah kepadanya sendiri. "Aku?"

"Tentu."

"Tapi aku sudah menggendongnya sejak tadi!"

"Do I look like I care?"

"You don't, and nor do I!"

Jessica malas berargumen dengan Kris sekarang ini. Tapi memang pada faktanya mereka malas mengurusi anak bayi ini.

Jadilah Jessica sekarang menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi. "Heedong, buat sendiri."

Tentu saja Heedong tak bereaksi apapun. Ia masih asyik dengan mainan di tangannya dan sesekali menggigitnya. Pipi gembilnya bergerak naik-turun, seirama dengan tubuhnya yang juga naik turun—entah kenapa—sambil memperhatikan mainannya dengan tertawaan.

Kris juga sebenarnya bingung. Baru tadi pagi si Heedong ia beri sarapan dan diperjalanan tadi ia juga minum susu dari botol dot-nya—memaksa Kris untuk bersabar karena susu itu tumpah mengenai jasnya yang digantung di mobil, itu jelas bukan punya Kris, ia menyewanya diam-diam dari Zitao—masa harus ia beri asupan lagi?

Bagaimana nanti kalau tumbuh punuk di punggung Heedong?! Batin Kris. Berlebihan memang. Tapi, perang batin ini disebabkan oleh Junmyeon! Kris pun tidak tahan.

"Stepen!"

Uh-oh! Kris mendecak. Siapa yang berani memanggil Kris dengan nama terkutuk itu?! Memang dulu Kris datang ke Korea masih memakai nama itu—tidak, seharusnya lebih keren. Steven. Tapi karena tuntutan penulisan hangul, maka namanya turun derajat. Menjadi Stepen. Walaupun nama 'Kris' juga harus diubah menjadi 'Kriseu', tapi ia pikir itu tidak mengubah apa-apa. Vokal 'eu' dibelakangnya bisa disamarkan—mungkin.

"Ben!"

Siapa bajingan itu?! Dengan suara yang sama, memanggil Kris dengan nama yang berbeda. Kris makin geram, namun ia tahan saja.

"Oi, Jiaheng!"

Keparat. 'Ia' memanggil Kris dengan nama aneh lagi yang dimiliki Kris. Laki-laki tinggi itu benar-benar ingin membunuh orang yang mempermalukan dirinya dengan memanggil nama anehnya sekarang juga!

"Yifan!"

Kris mendesah lega. Ini jelas lebih baik dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Maka, dengan sepenuh hati ia mencari dan menyambut 'ia' yang memanggil dirinya dengan gaya yang cool.

Ketika matanya menyapu orang-orang, tatapannya terpaku pada sosok pendek yang sedang melambaikan tangannya, dengan seorang perempuan disebelahnya.

Ju—Junmyeon?!

Terlambat sudah. Junmyeon dan istrinya—Chorong, sudah melihat keadaan mereka yang—well, sama sekali tidak cool seperti apa yang menjadi ekspektasi Kris.

Kris sedikit lumayan—walaupun dengan cengiran khas orang yang hampir bicara. Dan Jessica yang sama sekali tampak seperti orang yang tak peduli dengan keadaan dan lingkungan sekitar, ia tampak duduk bukan tampak seperti orang duduk, melainkan seperti garis lurus yang menghubungkan sandaran kursi paling atas dengan lantai dibawahnya—dengan kata lain, dia seperti berbaring—dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

Dan mejanya, tersedia makanan dan perlengkapan makan bayi yang samasekali belum di buat. Sementara Heedong duduk membelakangi ayah dan ibunya.

Kris perlahan menyadari keadaan sekarang ini. Akhirnya ia membenarkan posisi duduk dan wajahnya sudah tidak seperti tadi. Sementara Jessica ia biarkan begitu saja, berlagak seolah-olah aku-tidak-kenal-dengan-makhluk-didepanku-ini.

Dan ia berhak berterimakasih sebesar-besarnya kepada seorang waiter yang tiba-tiba datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka—karena setidaknya perilaku konyol mereka tertutupi oleh badan si waiter—dan Jessica sadar akan hal itu, maka dia langsung menegakkan posisinya. Meraih sumpit dan mulai memakan makanan bagiannya, tanpa menyuruh Kris makan juga dan juga tanpa mempedulikan si Heedong.

Junmyeon berjalan kearah mereka yang sedang makan dan Kris sebenarnya menyadarinya, tapi ia bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

Junmyeon sudah sampai tepat didepan meja mereka.

"Halo,"

"Ppa!"

Heedong menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya, berusaha meraih sang ayah yang memberinya sapaan 'halo' tadi. Jessica yang menyadari kehadiran orang yang membuat hidupnya susah 3 hari terakhir ini, meletakkan sumpitnya dan berdiri, membungkuk pada sang tetangga.

"Ah, kau rupanya!" Kris dengan percaya dirinya menjabat tangan Junmyeon, berpelukan, sambil menepuk punggung masing-masing. "Kukira kau akan pulang lebih lama," ujar Kris setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Awalnya begitu," ujar Junmyeon sambil mengangkat Heedong dari kursi bayinya. Perutnya sedikit terasa kram karena terus didorong oleh kaki Heedong yang terlalu girang. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Oh, silahkan!" duduk saja di kursi bayi itu! Sambung Jessica berapi-api dalam hati.

Junmyeon mencarikan dua kursi kosong dan menempatkannya di sisi meja Kris. Ia dan Chorong duduk. "tapi, aku bersikeras untuk pulang duluan karena cuacanya, aku tidak tahan." Lanjut Junmyeon.

Sok sensitif! Batin Jessica sambil menusuk-nusuk makanannya.

"Apa-apaan kau tadi memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, huh?" akhirnya sesuatu yang dipendam Kris bisa ia sampaikan pada sang target.

Junmyeon hanya menyengir. "Nama-nama bodoh itu kan punyamu, apa salahnya?" ia sedikit terkikik. Kris hanya mendengus.

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Kris. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan arah Junmyeon. Tapi ia sedikit berbasa-basi untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ya, kami hanya akan membeli beberapa makanan untuk kami dan membeli sesuatu untuk membalas jasa kalian yang telah mengasuh anak kami," Junmyeon mengelus rambut Heeedong yang satu-satu itu. "tapi ternyata kalian ada disini."

Sesuatu itu harus sepadan dengan rasa susah dan tersiksa kami! Pikir Kris dan Jessica bersamaan.

"Sica-ssi?"

Suara Chorong menginterupsi umpatan-umpatan Jessica yang dilayangkan pada Junmyeon. Ia berusaha memasang wajah biasa saja. "Ya?"

Chorong tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimana rasanya merawat bayi?" senyuman lembutnya berubah menjadi senyuman jahil.

"Ah, menyenangkan," ucap Jessica sambil mengatur ekspresinya. "Apartemen kami jadi lebih ramai, tidak senyap seperti dulu." Lanjutnya, tidak seluruhnya jujur.

Junmyeon yang mendengarnya manggut-manggut. "Begitu ya," Jessica hanya mengangguk canggung.

"Bagaimana kalau punya anak saja?"

Usulan Junmyeon barusan mengundang tatapan tajam Kris dan Jessica. Mereka lebih menginginkan keadaan apartemen yang tenang. Junmyeon kembali menyengir.

"Bagaimana kabar si sulung?" tanya Kris, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Lebih baik ia berbincang-bincang tentang hal lain daripada tentang bayi itu. "Ah, Yerim?" Junmyeon memastikan. Kris hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Dia belajar dengan baik disana," ucap Junmyeon.

"Dan dia bilang dia direkrut menjadi trainee di SME," lanjut sang istri; sedikit membanggakan anaknya. "jadi, kemungkinan besar ia akan kembali ke Korea, dan berkumpul bersama kami."

Obrolan itu terus berlanjut dengan hal-hal yang sebenarnya Kris dan Jessica tidak perlukan dan tidak pentingkan.

.

.

.

Kris dan Jessica sedang berjalan menuju parkiran mobil setelah menerima rasa terima kasih dari Junmyeon dan Chorong serta celotehan tidak jelas Heedong. Ah, seandainya ada noona-nya Heedong—Kim Yerim—pasti Heedong akan dibawa ke suatu tempat jadi tidak berisik ditengah obrolan mereka.

Tangan Jessica dan Kris masing-masing telah menenteng sebuah tas kertas dari Junmyeon dan Chorong sebagai ungkapan rasa terimakasih. Sepertinya buah tangan dari Kanada.

"Jes," cicit Kris.

"Hm?" Jessica merespon. Moodnya sedikit naik setelah Heedong tidak ada lagi diantara mereka.

"Aku berubah pikiran," ujar Kris. Sementara Jessica merasakan hawa-hawa berbahaya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak kuat dengan suasana apartemen yang terlalu sepi, dan monoton." Kris merasakan hal itu, namun Jessica masih bertahan dengan prinsipnya yang lebih suka keadaan apartemen yang sekarang.

"Lalu?"

"Sepertinya ide Junmyeon tadi terdengar bagus."

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"'Bagaimana kalau punya anak saja?'"

Benar saja feeling Jessica. Sudah terasa hawa buruknya.

Jessica hanya akan menghajar Kris sekarang ini.

"Ya!"


End file.
